1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a digital receiver and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Modern digital broadcasts now provide images with an improved data resolution, and also include improved noise cancellation and error-correction techniques. Bi-directional digital broadcast service offerings are also becoming popular.
In more detail, the internet protocol television (IPTV) broadcasting allows for streaming digital broadcasts of various Content on Demand (CoD), which is facilitated by communications over one or more IP-based networks, as well as various traditional terrestrial, satellite, and cable broadcast networks.
With the evolution of digital broadcast communications, many modern receiver-type device manufacturers are attempting to manufacture and provide digital receivers that can perform various functions or operations that were not achievable by previous broadcast receivers. However, complicated and various functions included in the digital receivers often require the user needs to refer to a manual in order to execute a desired function through multiple steps.
Furthermore, in the supermarket environment, non-digital shopping carts are used, and the final payment process for the selected products is performed and processed by a large number of employees. This inconveniences the customer.